Dreams and Friends
by Pink Crane
Summary: Kim has a bad dream which causes her to call Tommy. Meanwhile the others have a plan to get them back together. TommyKim BillyTrini JasonKat RockyAisha AdamTanya ZackAngela JustinEmma ConnerKira EthanOC . When chaos stikes will they be able to survive?
1. Nightmares

Dreams and Friends

Pink Crane

Disclaimer- I don't own Power Rangers. If I did Kim and Tommy would be living Happily Ever After.

A/N All Bold are people on the other end of the phone. Also I won't bash Kat at all in this story

Kim's POV

" Into the fire. Into the fire" Kim chanted happily as Jason held Tommy over the edge of a pit of fire

" Kimberly! Please, Kim Help me!"

Suddenly the Blue and Green rangers helped Tommy up and held Jason back. Tommy ran over to Kim

" Kim? Kimmie? Oh god, what have they done to you?" Tommy asked her

Kim turned away after glaring at him

" Nothing you didn't do" she muttered

" What?" Tommy asked as she turned to face him

" Nothing, Turbo Red Ranger. I've simply embraced the evil that has been in my heart since kitty stole my Power Coin"

* * *

Kim woke up thanks to her alarm. 'Shit I can't get that dream out of my head' 

It had been eight years since that had happened. She reached over and grabbed her phone.

- **Hello Trini Kwan residence **

Trini, it's Kim

- **Hey, whats up Kim?**

I have a question , umm... you wouldn't have Tommy's number by chance, would you?

-** Depends. Why? **

No reason, just wondering

- **Uh. Yeah right**

Fine if you won't tell me then I don't care

- **Whatever**

Well Bye

- **Kim it's 546-5683**

546-5683 got it thanks Trini

- **Welcome, bye **

Bye

* * *

They hung up and Trini called Jason. 

Trini and Jason's phone conversation

- **Hello**

Jase? Trini, here I've got big news. Kim just called me

-**And?**

She asked for Tommy's phone number.

- **So did you give it to her?**

Duh..

- **Yes! Yes! Yes!**

Jase,

- **mm...**

Calm down

- **Sorry, did you ask her why she needed his number?**

Yes, she didn't say. Though she sounded anxious

- **Well, lets alert the gang. Hey, you got Hayley's number?**

Yeah, Why?

- **Okay you call her, Aisha , Kat , Tanya, and Justin. I'll call Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Billy. **

Got it Bye

- **Bye **

They hung up.

* * *

Jason's POV 

' Finally" Jason thought. He hadn't let anyone know how much the infamous letter had affected him. Kim was his ' little sis' and Tommy was his 'Bro'. He and the others didn't know why she had written the letter, but their group hadn't been the same since. Sighing, Jason picked up the phone.

- **Hello?**

Rocko, were you sleeping?

- **Jase, nah just resting**

Sure

- **Any reason for this call?**

Kim called Trini and asked for Tommy's number

- **What! Are you serious!**

Yeap!

- **Did she say why she needed his number?**

No..

- **So what are you two planning 'cause I want in **

I thought you might...

* * *

I'm evil right wait until chapter two

* * *


	2. A Terrible Phone Conversation

Tommy's POV

'No one is answering their phones. Something must be wrong.'

"Hayley? Hayley?"

'Where did she go? I need her help to check on the others.' He was struck by an idea.

Ethan? Come in Ethan.

**Yeah, Ethan here, what up Dr. O?**

Hayley just took off and none of my ranger friends are answering their phones either. Can you come to the lab and help me with the computer?

**Sure thing Dr. O. Be there soon.**

Tommy signed off and picked up his phone and dialed Jason's number again. He got his voicemail

**Hi, Jason Scott here, sorry I can't get to the phone at the moment. Just leave a message after the beep.**

Beep

Hey Jase, it's Tommy again. Bro, I'm getting worried please call me as soon as you get this message.

He hung up the phone ' Where the heck are they?'

* * *

Aisha's POV

'Finally she is going to talk to him. Maybe they'll make up and finally be happy.' She had been Kim's best friend after Trini left. She was there when Tommy got the letter, and she had seen what it had done to him. She also saw what had happened to Kim when Tommy didn't call her or confront her about it. Kim had thought he was happier without her, that was as far from the truth as her being** "Over"** Tommy. Aisha knew neither of them was happy. They were still in love, and they missed each other. Kim had become extremely smug for a while and when Tommy's name was mentioned she got really quite. Tommy had gone from being happy and outgoing to sarcastic and boring, he was a science teacher for god sake he wasn't interested in it until after the break up. But, Trini and Jason had a plan and it required all of them for it to work. Trini was the sneakiest of all of them and Jason was the leader. It was going to be fun getting Tommy and Kim back together. She grabbed her keys she was heading to Trini's to help with the plan.

* * *

Kim's POV

' I need to call him. But, what if he laughs at me and says it's too late? No, I have to, need to call him. If we are ever going to fix this mess why not now?'

Her mind made up she dialed the number Trini had given her. Each time it rang she hoped he wouldn't pick up.

**Hello? **

Hi, Tommy it's Kim.

**Hi Kim, is something wrong?**

Wrong? No why?

**Because I can hear you pacing.**

Oh. So how has life been treating you?

**Good, and you miss gold medal gymnast how goes your life?**

It's okay. I mean this wasn't where I saw myself nine years ago. I saw myself married to you with a kid maybe. (Kim blurted out by accident exactly what she was thinking)

**Kim...**

I'm sorry Tommy.

And she hung up. 'Shit why did I go and say that? Now he will never want to talk to me again. How could I just blurt that out?'

* * *

I know you want to kill me trust me I'll update soon.


	3. Plotting Friends pt1

1 Zack's POV

Hello?

**Zack? Jase, here.**

Jason, man what up?

**Trini got an interesting phone call from Kim today.**

So? What did she say?

**She asked for Tommy's number.**

No way. That's Morphinominal!

**So Trini and I are calling everyone for a meeting to plan their "You are getting back together if we have to force you" party. So can you come?**

Duh, be there soon Jase, bye

**Bye**

They hung up. Zack laughed, Tommy and Kim are so screwed by a week tops they'd be back together. He grabbed his keys and headed to pick Angela up on the way to Trini 's. ' This is going to be fun'.

Tommy's POV

'What in the world?'. He and Kim had been in a conversation and she brought up marriage and kids with him. They were gonna get married before Florida.

" Dr. O? Earth to Dr. O. What's wrong? Who was that?"

" Ethan, I can't even begin to explain it. All I know is I have to call Kim back. Did you get in?"

" Yeap, and all of them are safe."

" Good, thank you Ethan"

" No prob Dr. O"

Ethan left

' Now to call Kim' he dialed her number

**Hello?**

Hey Kim. It's me

**Oh! Hello Tommy**

Kim, what made you say that earlier?

**I don't know. It was running through my head and I just blurted it out. Like I said I'm Sorry.**

Kim? What's wrong?

**Nothing**

Kim...

**I said Nothing. I need to go, Bye.**

Kim's POV

She hung up her phone and then called Trini

**Hello Trini Kwan residence, Zack speaking**

Zack, why are you at Trini's?

**Hi, to you too, Kim. I just got here. Me and Angie are visiting.**

Can I talk to Trini?

**Trini! Kim wants to talk to you. Hello?**

Trini, why is Zack there?

**He and Angela are visiting. Why?**

Umm... I just called Tommy and we talked for a bit then I asked how he was he said fine. Then, he asked how I was and I go "Good I mean, I'm not where I thought I would be nine years ago. Married to you with maybe a baby."

**And what did he say?**

Nothing except Kim... I hung up on him after that. And he called me back and I sort of went off on him.

**No Way!**

Yes way, now what should I do?

**What you should have done eight years ago. Talk to him about the letter.**

Trini, I can't. I'm still in love with him. What if he hates me?

**He called you back didn't he?**

Yeah so?

**That says he doesn't hate you**

Trini, I'm scared. I still love him but what if he is happy I'm gone? He didn't confront me about the letter, he just let it lie.

**Kim, we all know he loves you, so relax okay**

Fine, he doesn't know where I live does he?

**No**

I almost wish he did

**Did what?**

Knew where I lived.

**Why?**

Because, I want him to say he still loves me. He can't or he would have fought for me.

**Kim... **

Trini I need to go. I'm gonna go nap maybe watch a movie. Bye

**Bye**

Kim hung up the phone and went into her room, in her closet and got out a really special white teddy bear with a note on the card that said " For my Pink Princess, Kimberly , with all my love your White Knight, Tommy."

She settled down to sleep.

Trini's house (meeting)

" Jason did you get all that?"

" Yes"

"Great now send it to Tommy"

" Won't Kim be mad?" Zack asked

" Yeah but this might get them in the same house

" Who's hungry?"

" Me!" they all yelled

" Pizza? Chinese? Italin? Mexican? Mickey D's?"

" Pizza" Rocky went to order it

" Now down to business. Any ideas?"

No Answer

"Here is what I thought..."

**I won't reveal their plan just yet**. **Please Read and Review**


	4. Plotting Friends pt2

1Okay, I got some amazing reviews. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Thanks for the support. This story ain't even close to over. Here is the update you asked for. Also a Kim has a closer bond with Tommy then she knows . Big surprise in this chapter.

Tommy's POV

'Why is she acting this way? First, she blurts out marriage and kids. Then, I'm sorry and she hangs up. I call her back and she snaps at me.' His phone dinged. That meant a new message. ' From Jase. Listen to this bro. What in the world?' Then, he heard Kim's voice.

"**Hello Trini Kwan residence, Zack speaking**

Zack, why are you at Trini's?

**Hi, to you too, Kim. I just got here. Me and Angie are visiting.**

Can I talk to Trini?

**Trini! Kim wants to talk to you. Hello?**

Trini, why is Zack there?

**He and Angela are visiting. Why?**

Umm... I just called Tommy and we talked for a bit then I asked how he was he said fine. Then, he asked how I was and I go "Good I mean, I'm not where I thought I would be nine years ago. Married to you with maybe a baby."

**And what did he say?**

Nothing except Kim... I hung up on him after that. And he called me back and I sort of went off on him.

**No Way!**

Yes way, now what should I do?

**What you should have done eight years ago. Talk to him about the letter.**

Trini, I can't. I'm still in love with him. What if he hates me?

**He called you back didn't he?**

Yeah so?

**That says he doesn't hate you**

Trini, I'm scared. I still love him but what if he is happy I'm gone? He didn't confront me about the letter, he just let it lie.

**Kim, we all know he loves you, so relax okay**

Fine, he doesn't know where I live does he?

**No**

I almost wish he did

**Did what?**

Knew where I lived.

**Why?**

Because, I want him to say he still loves me. He can't or he would have fought for me.

**Kim... **

Trini I need to go. I'm gonna go nap maybe watch a movie. Bye

**Bye**"

' Was she nuts? Me, be happy she was gone? Like that would ever happen.' His phone rang

Hello?

**Tommy? Jason.**

Jason! About time. So where did you get this conversation between Kim and Trini?

**I sorta recorded it**

How?

**Tapped Trini's phone. So I could test my tapping skills**

Where does Kim live?

**Angel Grove **

Address?

**4220 Crane Drive**

Thanks

**Tommy, what are you doing?**

I'm gonna go after Kim

**What! **

Just what I said , bye Jason

**But...**

Tommy closed his cell phone. 'Please still be home Kim'. It was a three hour drive from Reefside to Angel Grove. As he headed out the door, Hayley came running up the stairs .

" Hayley? Where were you? You didn't answer your cell."

" I forgot it in my car and I was shopping."

" Okay but I going to Angel Grove. Can you hold down the fort here ?" she nodded. " Great call you when I get there. Bye"

" Bye"

Trini's House

" So everyone clear one the plan?" They nodded " Great so let's get"

" Shit!"

" Jason, whats wrong?"

" Tommy is going to Kim's"

" Okay this is what we wanted. Aisha, you call Kim and tell her that all of us girls are doing the Girls Night Out thing and she has to come. Do whatever it takes to get her to agree to come. Do not mention Tommy or any of the guys." Aisha nodded and headed outside to make the phone call. " Jason, tell Tommy as soon as he reaches Angel Grove to stop by your house. You guys are going to go out for a Boys Night Out thing and he has to go at all costs. Dress him up nice." She turned to Rocky " You guys all have specific jobs. Now go." She shooed the guys out and turned to the girls " 'Operation Make Tommy Jealous' is on." The girls smiled .

Aisha' s POV

' I sure hope Kim falls for this' She thought as she dialed Kim's number.

**Hello? **

Kim? Were you asleep?

**Yeah, so what's the emergency?**

No emergency. We are having a Girls Night Out, you have to come.

**Why? **

Because everyone of us is going.

**Who is going to be there? **

Me, Trini, Tanya, Kat, Angela, Emma, and then you.

**What time are you guys heading out? (Kim asked as she looked at her clock 3:38.)**

About five. So you in?

**Sure **

Great see you then. Bye

**Bye. **

She hung up and ran inside as Trini shooed the guys out. Aisha gave her a thumbs up. She smiled when Trini said, " 'Operation Make Tommy Jealous' is on."

Kim's POV

' Might as well get up. Thanks to Aisha. She sure knows how to ruin a good nap. I need a bath.' She grabbed her bright pink bathrobe and headed into her bathroom. She filled up the tub and climbed in. She sat there for a few minutes before she started washing her body. She soaped her self up and then soaped up her hair. She let it sit for awhile, then washed it out. She got up and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. She got dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She grabbed a tub of bunny tracks ice cream and put some in a bowl. She turned on the t.v. and found a live broadcast of the Dino Rangers fighting a monster. She heard the red ranger say " Hayley, where is Dr. O?" She didn't hear the answer. She was watching the battle. ' There is supposed to be five rangers.' No sooner had she thought that then the black ranger showed up. " DR. O! We could us some help."

" I'm coming" It hit Kim like a brick, Tommy was the black Dino Ranger. ' Holy Shit.' As she monster threw the black ranger into a tree. She prayed that he would get up when he didn't she closed her eyes. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't feel herself morph and teleport to Reefside. When she opened her eyes and saw the black ranger a few feet away from her, she ran to him. She shook him and he started to demorph.

" No Don't demorph."

" What? Who are you?"

" An old friend. Go over behind the bushes and catch your breath 'll help the other rangers." He nodded and did as she had suggested. She ran over to where the white ranger was and helped him beat back the things attacking him.

" Thanks"

" No Problem" Kim replied running to the yellow ranger as white went to help blue and red.

" Who are you?" the yellow ranger asked

" An old friend of the black ranger. Duck!"

" How cute a new ranger. But, she's pink the weakest color of them all." Elsa said as she arrived.

" Who is that?"

" Elsa."

" Okay first off lady, today has been a really bad day. And second this pink can so kick your ass, all on her own."

" Really big talk for a sassy mouthed teenager. Why don't you try it."

" Fine, you yellow go help red, blue, and white. Then, get black the hell out of here. Got it?" She nodded " Let's dance Elsa...


	5. Putting our plan into action pt1

"Let's Dance Elsa". Kim challenged

"Ahh.."

"Hiya" Kim said as she met Elsa head on, her Power Bow clashing with Elsa's staff.

"Give up yet Pink ranger?" Elsa questioned

"Not a chance in hell, lady. I was trained by the best there is. I'm the pink ranger who is going to kick your ass."

"Well, my master is calling me, you got lucky pink ranger."

"Whatever." Kim ran over to where the Dino Rangers were and she was met by a stream of questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from"

"Will you guys calm down? Tommy's hurt." Kim was met with a silence until

"How did you know that was Dr. O?"

"Do you know who we are?"

"I recognized his voice and his fighting style." Kim replied then she heard Tommy groan.

"Guys, what happened? Last thing I remember is being knocked into a tree. How did I get over here?" Tommy asked them

"She helped us." Ethan gestured to where Kim had been sitting

"Who?"

"Where did she go?"

"Who?"

"A woman in a pink ranger suit, one with white diamond shapes all over it and a helmet that looked a lot like Kira's."

"She said she was an old friend of yours."

"She knew who you were by your voice and fighting style. Do you know who she is?"

"I think so. Let's go back to the lab. Hayley can heal your cuts." Tommy said as they demorphed.

"Where are you going Dr. O?" Conner asked

"I have to head to Angel Grove. I was going that way when the monster attacked."

"Have fun Dr. O."

"Bye" they chorused

"Bye" he replied as he got in his jeep and drove off. As he got on the Highway he recalled the battle. He vaguely remembered hearing **her** voice and she was telling him not to demorph and to go behind the bushes and catch his breath. He had listened to her and she had helped the teens and fought Elsa with her Power Bow. 'Power Bow? Pink suit with white diamonds and Pterodactyl helmet? There was only one girl with that weapon and suit. Kimberly Ann Hart. But, how had she morphed? And Teleported? This was a question for Billy.'

**Hello Billy here**

Billy, it's Tommy

**Tommy, whats wrong?**

Is it possible for Kim to morph and then teleport to Reefside?

**Highly Improbable. Why?**

No reason. Do any of us still have a connection to the Power Grid?

**Yes, all of us do.**

Thanks Billy

**You're Welcome, Bye**

Bye.

Tommy hung up and stopped at a Macdonald's on the way. He had to figure out how Kim had gotten there so quickly. 'Why did she come anyway? She couldn't have known he was the black ranger. Wait he told Jason who probably told the whole gang.' He turned on the radio and drove down the road toward Angel Grove.

Kim's POV

'What the hell? How did I get back here? First things first'

"Power Down" Kim said and her suit disappeared. 'Wow that was so cool.'

She thought then, she heard her phone ringing.

Hello?

**Kim! Where have you been? I've been calling you for an hour. Are you ready? **

Almost

**Well, hurry up.**

Yes, MOM

**Quit and hurry up.**

What do you think of the Dino Rangers?

**What?**

I find the Black one particularly interesting.

**How did you find out?**

The news

**They uncovered his identity!**

No, I recognized his voice and fighting style.

**Oh.. Kim you know I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how.**

Are you here yet? I'm ready to go.

**Okay, see in ten minutes.**

Bye

**Bye.**

Kim hung up and finished applying her makeup.

Trini 's POV

She looked around at the girls and said " Who should we get to make Tommy jealous? He has to be a gentleman with brown eyes and long brown hair."

"What about Tommy's brother David?" Kat questioned

"No too close a resemblance. Emma, what about your brother Sam?"

"He'd do it if I asked him to."

"Then, call him. Fill him in on the plan and have him meet us at the Tiger Palace. He has to ask Kim to dance when you call him from the bathroom. So that Tommy can see her with someone else. He'll get pissed especially if it is a slow song. We'll bribe the D.J."

"Got it." Emma dialed her brother's cell.

**Hello?**

Sam? Emma here I got a question to ask you. Would you like to help the girls and I get two old friends together? There's a date with a pretty girls in it for you.

**Okay, for you lil sis, I'll do it. Where at?**

Tiger Palace

**When?**

About seven. See when you get there don't come over until I call you. We've got it all planned out. He walks in and you and Kim are slow dancing. He'll get pissed and cut in. Let him and then watch them together.

**So I'm supposed to get burned?**

Just pretend okay?

**Fine, see you there lil sis. Bye**

Bye

She hung up " All taken care of."

"That's good. Jason just called and Tommy is at his house. We need to pick Kim up. Let's roll." They headed out the door and into Trini and Aisha 's cars.

I just started school so updates will slow down quite a bit.

Sorry,

Pink Crane


	6. Putting our plan into action pt2

A/N Hey everyone school is going good so far so more time to write but not update. So here's a new chapter. Could someone read and review on A Weird Day? Thanks. Also I might take a idea off of star wars makeover . I like the characters talking idea.

Hayley's POV ( During the battle)

' This is going badly' She picked up her phone and called Tommy

**Hello?**

Tommy, turn around and get back here.

**Why?**

Monster attacking. Kids are getting beat really bad.

**I'm coming**

Okay

She hung up. Conner asked her

" Hayley, where's Dr. O?"

" He's coming."

As soon as the black ranger showed up she breathed a sigh of relief. Until Tommy was thrown into a tree and he didn't get back up. All of the sudden she was getting a ranger energy reading in Angel Grove. ' What in the world?'. Before she could even blink a pink ranger appeared at the battle field. She watched in awe as the pink ranger ran over to Tommy and gently shook him awake. There was something familiar about her voice and that suit, not to mention the way she cradled Tommy's head as he started to wake up. ' It can't be' But as she watched the pink ranger talk to Tommy she became more and more sure. She watched as the pink ranger told Tommy to go behind a bush and rest. Amazingly he did as he was told. The pink ranger ran over to help Trent and they beat back the tyrannadrones. She then ran to help Kira. Then, Elsa showed up, she started taunting the pink ranger. The pink ranger sent Kira to help the guys and said

" Let's dance Elsa"

Hayley watched in awe as the pink ranger blocked every blow with her power bow. Then, Elsa just up and left. Everyone then gathered around Tommy. The kids bombarded Kim with questions. She yelled at them to be quiet because Tommy was hurt. They were quiet for a few minutes then, more questions. Tommy started to wake up and Kim walked away and started pacing and then teleported. ' Where did she go?' Hayley wondered. She heard the teens telling Tommy about the mysterious pink ranger. She knew Tommy was making the connection. The teens and Tommy left the battle field. Tommy proceeded to Angel Grove and the teens came to the base. As soon as they arrived Ethan rushed to the computer and skimmed over the Ranger Archives.

" I found her!" he announced after a few minutes. " Her name is Kimberly Hart she was the first pink ranger."

" She was also Tommy's first and only love." Hayley added

" Dr. O dated The Kimberly Hart as in Queen of Gymnastics?" Kira questioned

" Yeap"

" So that box marked 'Kim' is all about him and her?"

Hayley nodded. Kira ran over and picked up the box labeled 'Kim'.

" Conner, a little help?" Kira asked. Conner ran over and helped his girlfriend with the box. He set it on the table and let Kira open it. Hayley looked over and saw a letter in Kira's hands. ' Here we go' she thought.

Trini's POV

She had just talked to Kim and she was adding the finishing touches to her outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and straightened her blue dress and pinned up her hair. When she finished she walked into her livingroom and surveyed the others. Aisha was in a red and yellow dress her hair in a loose bun. Angela was in white with a black strip across her hip. Kat was wearing a pinkish red dress. Tanya was wearing a yellow dress. Emma was wearing a purple dress with a dark blue band across the hip. Then, she cast a glance at Sam. He was just the guy to drive Tommy insanely jealous. 'This is going to work perfectly.' As the girls mumbled their comments about his outfit. Trini's phone rang and she left the room to answer it

Hello?

**Trini? It's Hayley. We've got a situation.**

What do you mean?

**Somehow Kim teleported to Reefside to help the kids fight and she was MORPHED!**

That's IMPOSSIBLE! She doesn't have a very large connection to the morphin grid!

**Well, then I don't know how she did it all I know is Tommy got knocked into a tree and was out of it, I got an energy pulse from Angel Grove and all of the sudden there was a pink ranger sitting next to Tommy. She went over and gently shook him awake. She told him to hide behind a bush and he did!**

Oh My God! When did this happen?

**Half hour ago why?**

I called Kim for like an hour and she just answered her phone a little bit ago. When she answered she was mentioning the Dino Rangers, especially the Black ranger.

**Great, so how goes the plan?**

Pretty good. Hey, where are the kids?

**Still here, they're looking through the 'Kim' box. Great Kira's reading the 'Letter' now so I'd better go before she Terra screams. Bye **

Bye

She hung up and went back into the livingroom saying, " Let's get this thing started."

**Please Read and Review. **


	7. Putting our plan into action pt3

Okay, here it goes I'm trying my hand at a funny and yet sorta scary reunion. I heard the song from one of the next chapters and thought of Tommy and Kim right away. Also this story has Kira and Conner together. Also I don't know how much longer this story is gonna be so enjoy.

**Tommy: What song made you think about me and Kim?**

Um..

**Kim: Leave her alone Tommy**

Thanks Kim

**Kim: No problem**

Who is gonna disclaim for me?

**Kim: Let Trini do it**

Okay, Trini?

**Trini: Pink Crane does not own Power Rangers or the song.

* * *

**

Kim's POV

Kim sat at her vanity putting her hair into an elaborate rolled bun. She straightened her short, hot pink dress and strapped on her black heels. Her doorbell rang and she hurried downstairs. She opened her door to find Trini waiting.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeap, let's go" They turned and walked back down the driveway. Got in the car and drove to Tiger Palace.

* * *

Kira's POV

She had just read the letter to Dr. O from Kim. She could see how shaky the writing was. She also saw all the holes in the letter. 'No way Kim had meant what she wrote.' She looked up and handed the letter to Conner and wondered over to where Hayley seeing her shut her phone she asked

"Hayley, whats up with that letter?"

Hayley sighed, "It was a stupid lie that broke Tommy's heart. I don't know the whole story. But I know that it was a BIG FAT LIE."

"So Dr. O just took it laying down?"

"He was hurt Kira. That letter made him question everything. I know that now he wishes that he had fought for her. But, I'll let you in on a little secret Tommy and Kim are in for a big surprise. Right now their friends are plotting to get them back together. I think I can let you speak to the female leader of this plot. Trini Kwan, first yellow." Hayley dialed her cell number. Finally she answered.

**Hello?**

Trini, Hayley here. I've got someone who wants to speak to you.

**Okay**

Hi..I..I'm Kira...y..yellow.. D..Dino Thunder.

**Hello Kira. So you know about the "infamous" letter?**

Yes, even I could see Kim's hand was shaking when she wrote it.

**Very perceptive Kira. But then again you are a yellow. So how do you like being a ranger?**

It's fun but I don't have a lot of time for writing and preforming my music.

**You and Kim have a lot in common. She also writes and preforms her own songs.**

Cool! So where exactly are you guys? I hear loud music.

**We are at a place called Tiger Palace. I came into the bathroom to answer my phone. Oh,No! Here comes Kim gotta go.**

Bye

Kira handed the phone back to Hayley and said

"Thanks"

She wondered over to Conner who had just finished reading the letter. Just as he was about to question Hayley, Kira kissed her. And then whispered to him

" that was a lie. Relax Dr. O will be fine. He nodded and they walked away arms around each other.

* * *

Kim's POV (Tiger Palace)

'It is so awesome here.' she thought as she and the girls headed inside.

"Where's our table?"

"Over here." Trini replied pointing over to a cushioned booth. They went over and sat down. Trini ordered drinks for everyone and the waiter brought them the drinks. Then, Trini's phone rang.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Trini said and she hurried away. Then, Aisha's phone rang, she answered it.

Hello?

**(Aisha, it's Rocky we're here)**

Okay love you

**(Love you too. Bye)**

Bye

She hung up

"That was Rocky calling to say he loves me"

"Aww.. How sweet"

"Hey Kim, will you go check on Trini?"

"Sure" She walked off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Aisha's POV

When they got to the club, Trini pointed out their booth, they sat down and Trini ordered drinks. Then, Trini's phone rang. She headed to the bathroom to answer it. When Rocky called she answered and listened to Rocky say they had arrived. She sent Kim to check on Trini as soon as she left they told Emma to call her brother. She called him and told him to be ready. Kim and Trini came out laughing. They sat down, Sam walked up, and asked Kim to dance. She blushed and said Yes. Sam led her out onto the dance floor. They signaled the dj to play a slow song. The song came on and they danced. The girls were laughing as they watched them dance. Then, Trini pointed out the guys. ' Here we go' she thought as Kim and Tommy made eye contact.


	8. Putting our plan into action pt4

A/N Okay I'm evil. Next chapter Kim and Tommy's confrontation. Plus a surprise.

Jason's POV ( getting ready)

They were all at his house waiting for Tommy. As he thought about what they were planning he kept praying that it would work out. He remembered how broken Tommy had been. Tommy, the fearless leader had cried, something Jason knew only Kim and himself had seen before. It hit him that this plan might make things worse. His thoughts were interrupted by Billy's phone ringing. He turned and talked to the others as Billy left the room . When he came back into the room he looked pale.

" Guys we might have a problem." he told them what Tommy had said. They all paled at the news. Jason recovered first.

" Guys, relax. He is going off of the kids description of the uniform."

" Jason is right. We need to relax. If we want to get them together, then calm down he'll be here soon."

'Thanks Zack' Jason thought.

* * *

Billy's POV

He was at Jason's waiting for Tommy. His phone started ringing. He answered it. He walked out of the room

Hello Billy here

**Billy, it's Tommy**

Tommy, whats wrong?

**Is it possible for Kim to morph and then teleport to Reefside?**

Highly Improbable. Why

**No reason. Do any of us still have a connection to the Power Grid?**

Yes, all of us do.

**Thanks Billy**

You're Welcome, Bye

**Bye. **

Billy hung up and walked back to where everyone was sitting. He knew he was pale.

" Guys we might have problem." he told them what Tommy had said. They all paled. Jason recovered first

" Guys, relax. He is going off of the kids description of the uniform."

Zack added

" Jason is right. We need to relax. If we want to get them together, then calm down he'll be here soon.".

They all nodded and told stories as they waited for Tommy to show up.

* * *

Tommy's POV

As he was driving his thoughts drifted to his pink princess. 'Well, she used to be mine.' He remembered the letter word for word. It had started out normal enough. Then, she had mentioned this guy (He's a lot like you., She had written., You'd like him. I'm sorry Tommy but you were never more then a brother to me.) ' She couldn't have called or something?' As he thought about her, the memories came. The first time they met, he rescued her from Bulk and Skull. Then, he'd become the evil green ranger. He had tried to kill her and the others. She had tried to get through to him and hadn't lost faith in him. She had welcomed him with open arms. When he lost his powers she had come looking for him. She told him that they missed him. He'd told her that they were a team before he came along and everything would be back to normal soon. She had said, " I miss you" and knocked down all his defenses. They'd kissed and he'd seen sparks. He asked her to Saturdays dance and she had turned from him. He was scared that she would say no. " Kim" he had questioned. She turned and said, " You didn't think I'd make it easy for you? But, yes I'll go with you Tommy." He had picked her up and spun her around. A beep from his GPS brought him back to reality. He turned left and drove down the street to Jason's. He got out and went inside. He was prepared for an ambush, but they were all sitting and talking. They greeted him and then headed out. 'Tomorrow, I'm gonna go see Kim.' he promised himself.

* * *

Justin's POV

' I want to see Emma!' he thought impatiently. He just wanted to get to Tiger Palace and see Emma. They could sneak off so no one would see them making out. They were pulling in and Rocky was trying to get a hold of Aisha. They pulled in and Justin was the first one out of the car.

* * *

Rocky's POV

He pulled out his phone and called Aisha for the fifth time. She finally answered.

**Hello?**

Aisha, Rocky we're here

**Okay, Love you **

Love you too bye

He hung up and got out of the car. As he entered he saw Kim dancing with some stranger. He saw Tommy's eyes flash green and narrow on the guy. 'Here goes the fun'.

* * *

I know evil right. Please R&R. 


	9. Confrontation

A/N I'm never gonna finish this story, just kidding. But, it's not over yet and here's the confrontation between Kim and Tommy. I don't own the song or the characters or we'd be watching this and a million of other things starring Kim and Tommy. Now on with the story.

* * *

Kim's POV

She was having a great time and Sam was a great dancer. A slow song came on and she wished that she was dancing with Tommy. She let out a wishful sigh. Sam swirled her around and she glanced up at the door. She saw Tommy, their eyes met and she saw the flash of green as he stared at Sam. 'Uh Oh. This isn't good.' she thought to herself as he walked toward them . She was about to explain that they had just met when he asked if he could cut in. Sam said no and everything hit the fan. Suddenly, Tommy and Sam were fighting.

" Guys stop!" She said, " Tommy, Please."

And he stopped. He turned to stare at her.

" Can I have this dance?" he asked quietly

She nodded and Sam left. She gasped as "My Valentine" by Martina Mcbride came on.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside _

_I'd still feel for you_

" I'm sorry" Kim mumbled not looking at him. He nudged her chin with his finger.

" Kim? Look at me." he said and she did. "I'm sorry too. I know now that I should have fought for you and gotten my answers."

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if Romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my Valentine_

" Tommy, there wasn't another guy. I was sure that you'd fall for Kat and I couldn't bear to hear that you didn't love me anymore." she whispered. She was crying but she knew she had to tell him that. 'He deserves the truth' she thought.

* * *

Tommy's POV

'This is boring.' he thought. Then, he looked out onto the dance floor and saw a mysterious man and Kim dancing. Their eyes met, he saw that Kim was surprised to see him His eyes narrowed and he felt his evil and jealous side wake up. He walked over to them and asked

" Can I cut in?"

" No"

He lost all control and threw a punch. The guy did the same and they started fighting. He would have put the guy in a coma if Kim hadn't interfered.

" Guys stop! Tommy, Please."

She was scared and that alone made him stop. He turned to stare at her.

" May I have this dance?" he asked quietly

She nodded and that guy left.

After a bit Kim started to talk

" I'm sorry" Kim mumbled not looking at him. He nudged her chin with his finger.

" Kim? Look at me." he said and she did. "I'm sorry too. I know now that I should have fought for you and gotten my answers."

He pulled her closer to him and she continued

" Tommy, there wasn't another guy. I was sure that you'd fall for Kat and I couldn't bear to hear that you didn't love me anymore." she whispered. 'She's crying' He could never stand seeing her cry. He pulled her into his chest and let her cry as he stroked her back in soothing way.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes _

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

Her head rested against his chest and he placed his head on top of hers.

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But, in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart _

_Until the end of time..._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

" Tommy, I..."

" Shh... we'll talk about that later"

" But..."

" Relax Beautiful. I'm here"

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if Romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_Cause all I need is you ,my Valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

The song's tempo faded and they broke apart

" You know Tommy, I think we were set up." she glanced over at where all their friends sat.

" I think you're right. Let's go see." Tommy said and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked over and their friends smiled innocently.

" Oh hi Tommy. Didn't know you were here"

" Yeah, this is a complete surprise"

" Shut it guys"

" We know you set us up"

They all smiled guiltily. Trini spoke up first

" Aren't you glad we did?"

" Maybe" Kim replied

" You know I think that we should thank them. What do you think Kim?"

" I agree" they shared a look and ran outside. They gang jumped up to follow them. By the time they got there Kim and Tommy were gone.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think. A few more surprises before I'm done.

A look into the future

" Dr. Oliver, who is this woman? How shall I destroy her?"

" Okay Tommy I know Elsa but who's the ugly cyborg? And what are those nasty things with them?"


	10. At the Lake pt1

Okay I'm back for now. Don't know when I'll be able to update after this so enjoy.

* * *

**At The Club (Girls table)**

" Did Tommy just punch him?" Tanya asked startled

" Yeah and, ow! That must've hurt" Kat answered

They watched as Tommy and Sam fought. When Kim screamed for Tommy to stop they watched him stop and Sam walked away.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know."

"Look they're dancing." the guys walked up and sat with their girl.

"Tommy's eyes flashed green." Trini stated

"I know we all saw it." Jason said

"Where did Sam go?"

"Don't know. Oh how sweet."

They all looked over at Tommy and Kim dancing. They let them alone and started talking about everything and were surprised when Kim and Tommy walked up to the table, arms around each other. They smiled up innocently at them.

"Oh hi Tommy, didn't know you were here" Trini said

"Yeah, complete surprise" Aisha added

"Shut it guys"

"We know you set us up"

They all smiled guiltily. Trini spoke up first

"Aren't you glad we did?"

"Maybe" Kim replied

"You know I think that we should thank them. What do you think Kim?"

"I agree" they shared a look and ran outside. They gang jumped up to follow them. By the time they got there Kim and Tommy were gone.

"Where'd they go?"

"Don't know. Probably the Lake." Jason answered. They walked back to the table to have fun.

* * *

**In Tommy's Jeep**

" That was so much fun." Kim said hoping to break the silence.

"Tommy, where are we going?"

"To our spot."

"Tommy, I need to tell you something."

"Wait, until we get to the lake."

He pulled up and they got out. He took her hand and she followed him down the path. When they arrived at their spot Kim asked softly,

"Tommy, why did we come here?"

"When was the last time you were here?"

"When we were here before I left for Florida"

"I came here after your letter. The reason I didn't come was because...I was..."

"What? What were you Tommy?"

"Scared, since we met I'd been in love with you. When you fell I was beyond terrified. Then, you went to Florida and I got your letter. I didn't call because if you told me you didn't love me anymore I'd die. I still love you. Beautiful"...

* * *

How will Kim react? Do they get back together? Tune in next time to find out. 


	11. At the Lake pt2

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was very busy here's another chapter.Okay here's the part that tells us if Kim and Tommy get back together. A special thanks to all those who reviewed. When I get a chance I'll reply to them. So on with the story. Also sorry it took so long.

* * *

Kim was shocked to hear how he felt.

"Tommy this is my fault. I was talking to the girls and telling them about you and the gang. I showed them pictures of Kat and they said that you'd end up with her. They had me so convinced and then not hearing from you hurt. I fell and ended up in the hospital. I'd fallen off the balance beam and I wrote the letter in the hospital. Early in the morning after a nightmare. I knew that you'd never say anything so I mailed it to the Youth Center. Later I tried to call but you guys were skiing. After that I was so miserable. Then, the island incident happened and you and Kat were so close. I went back to Florida and quit then moved home after you had left. I'm so sorry Tommy. Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled

"Between us Beautiful, what can be wrong?"

"Oh Tommy" she said as he hugged her. They sat down and watched the waves roll back and forth. Kim snuggled up against his side and he held her. They both sighed happily. Tommy looked down at her

"Kim, were you by chance in Reefside today?"

"Yes, by pure accident"

"So it was you who helped the kids. Did you by chance talk to me?"

"Yeah, I did. You nearly demorphed in front of a t.v. news camera."

"Oops"

She laughed

"Tommy, do you remember what Duleca said about The Crane and The Falcon always flying together?" he nodded, "I think we found our way back. I love you."

"I love you too Kim." They leaned in to kiss and Elsa, Zeltrax, and some tyrannadrones showed up

"Dr. Oliver, who is this woman? Shall I destroy her?"

"Okay Tommy I know Elsa but what are those things with her?"

"Those things are tyrannadrones and the ugly cyborg is Zeltrax. He has a big problem with me."

"So what else is new?" Kim teased

"That was a really sweet moment but, ATTACK!"

'Here we go again' Kim thought to herself as Elsa charged them.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled fighting off Zeltrax

"Tommy, handle the cyborg. I've got Elsa."

"Ohhhh, I'm so scared"

"You should be lady"

"Why? You are only a poor, defenseless, woman." Elsa taunted

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil. Anyway how do you think Kim is gonna do with Elsa or a better question Will Elsa be able to handle a very pissed off Pink ranger? Please R&R

Pink Crane


	12. At the Lake pt3

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

"Poor? Defenseless? Who are you talking about? Surely not me." Kim asked

"You don't scare me." Elsa sneered

"Tommy, why don't you morph and take care of Zeltrax while I handle Elsa. I have some pay back for her comments earlier. She dared to call me Weak!"

"Oh bad move Elsa. Now you've got a very pissed off pink ranger to deal with. Dino Thunder, Power Up." and he started attacking Zeltrax.

Kim and Elsa circled each other.

"So bring it on Elsa. Ninjetti, the Crane." Kim said. Elsa stared momentarily in awe.

"So bring it on." Kim taunted

"With pleasure" Elsa ran at her only to be shot in the shoulder with one of Kim's arrows.

"AHH"

"Oh, sorry. Did that hurt?" Kim sneered. Elsa growled at her and sent tyrranodrones at her instead. Kim rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong Elsa? To chicken to take on a pink ranger by yourself? Hey, Tommy. These things remind me of Putties and Tengas, Why?"

"Because, they are just as annoying."

"That must be it. And they're ugly too. EWWW!"

Then, and invisaportal opened and out came Mesogog.

"Umm, Tommy who is that?"

"Aw, Shit! It's Mesogog or as Conner calls him Meso-dork. He wants to bring the world back to the age of the dinosaurs."

"EWW! That thing is so UGLY!"

"So Dr. Oliver, how shall I destroy the girl?"

"Great another Zedd!" Kim muttered

"Lord Zedd was a fool. He underestimated the power rangers and failed."

"Tommy, is he always like this?'

"Pretty much"

Mesogog grabbed Kim's arm and tried to drag her through the invisaportal. Kim fought back and jabbed him in the neck with her power bow.

"Take that Meso-whatever."

"Master" Elsa said running up to him, "Are you alright?"

"Let us leave this battle for another day" Elsa, Mesogog, Zeltrax and the drones disappeared. Kim and Tommy ran up to each other.

"That was great!" Kim said

"You still look good in pink" Tommy noted and she blushed

"I preferred you green or white. But, Black is just fine." They laughed before heading down to the shore. They strolled along the water and up to a cliff. They both stared into the middle of the lake, where the sleeping Dragonzord lay.

"I never understood what he saw in me." Tommy said breaking the silence.

"He saw who you'd become. He saw your drive and knew that you'd be an asset to the team. I think he knew we were in love even then." Kim told him

"I never said thank you. I never even said goodbye. We all felt him die and I wonder if I could've prevented his death by staying on as a ranger."

"Tommy! He knew he just had a way of knowing. He'd be kicking your ass if he heard you now. We all blame ourselves for what happened. It's always what if? Don't think about it like that. We all miss him but, maybe someday he'll come back."

"So do we give this another chance?"

"I think we should."

"Oh and no more balance beam without me there. Got it?"

She laughed, "Okay, but I'm moving to Reefside with you. No more long distance relationships for us."

"Sounds like a plan. You know that my biggest mistake was not coming after you."

"Tommy, I made the mistake of sending you that letter. So can you forgive me?"

"Of course"

"So how jealous were you of Sam?"

"Who?"

"The guy I was dancing with. Your eyes flashed green."

"No way"

"Yeap"

"Well, no one dances with MY Girl but me" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She moaned happily.

"So what was your reaction to seeing me?"

"I was breathless, my heart skipped a beat, I nearly fainted. Sound good?"

"Definitely, really boosts my ego." he said and he got this evil glint in his eyes and kissed her again.

"WOW!"

"Wow is right. So Kim, I was wondering if you would want to go the Reefside High's dance this Saturday? I'm sure you want to meet the kids and they want to meet you. Plus, I can give you a tour of Reefside."

Kim turned away from him leaving him to ask

"Kimberly?"

"Got ya. What you didn't think I'd make it easy for you did you? But, of course I'll go with you ."

"You" He picked her up and spun her in the air. He set her down and they broke out in laughter as they remembered their first kiss.

* * *

Back With the Gang

"Trini, relax." Jason said as Trini continued to pace.

"I can't it's been hours. Where the Hell are they?"

"I don't know, but please calm down."

"You're right. But, what if they make it worse?"

"TRINI! They'll talk. Tommy was gonna head over there tomorrow anyway."

"Jase, is right" Aisha conceded

"I've never seen two people more in love. I can tell they'll talk, trust me." Emma added

"Yeah, why are we worrying? Let's party!" Zach suggested causing them to laugh. They paid and headed for Trini's house.

Meanwhile Back at the Lake

Kim smiled as she leaned against Tommy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"I missed this"

"So did I. Every time you called I wanted you to come back home."

"Well, I'm back now and I'm never leaving you again."

"That's just what I wanted to hear, Beautiful."

"I love you Tommy Oliver" She murmured

"I love you too Kimberly Hart" he said. They kissed again.

"We'd better go. Jase, might send out a search party."

"Yeah, he would" Tommy laughed.

* * *

A/N It's coming Kim and Tommy's first date, in years. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. R&R 


	13. Together pt1

A/N No one kill me. I've been really busy. But don't worry I'm gonna update asap. Enough of my begging on with the story.

* * *

**Tommy's Jeep**

She was being really quiet. So quiet he could hear her breathing. She was looking out the window at the stars.

"Kim? You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking it's a bit late for the gang to still be at the Tiger Palace. I've got some stuff to show you anyway, so just take me to my house." she replied. He nodded and pulled up to her house, got out to open her door. She opened it to find the living room t.v. blaring and the gang passed out on her floor.

"Tommy, look at them. How pathetic."

"We'll just be really quiet. What did you want to show me?"

"I have it in my office. If you're hungry or thirsty the kitchen's that way." She pointed down the hall., "I'll be upstairs getting the stuff." She turned and headed up the stairs. He turned down the hall and walked into the kitchen. He dug around in the cupboards and found she still had a love of chocolate covered nuts. He grabbed a handful and two sodas and walked upstairs. He walked into the first room and saw Kim digging in the closet. He watched her silently and chuckled when she cursed loudly.

"Having a problem?" he teased. She turned around and glared at him. She shook her head as he handed her a soda.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. I hit my head, and it's all your fault." she pouted. He walked over and looked down.

"Where?" he questioned leaning down, " Here?" he kissed her forehead. "Or here?" he kissed her lips and she groaned. He smiled and broke the kiss.

"Hey, that's not fair." she said pulling him back down and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She locked her arms behind his neck. They kissed furiously and she dropped the paper she had. They got carried away and he picked her up bridal style, walked out of the room and into her room and laid her on the bed. He stood back and looked at her laying there on the bed and flashed back to that Christmas all those years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_ They made out on his uncle's couch, ate and made out some more. He felt the pull to do something he'd wanted to do for a long time . He looked at Kim and smiled. 'She's perfect' he thought. She was smiling at him_

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_How much I trust and love you."_

"_Kim, I love you"_

"_I want you to..."_

"_To what?"_

"_Love me"_

"_Are you sure? Because there's no pressure. I'll wait until you're comfortable." he assured her._

"_I'm comfortable .Tommy please?" she pleaded softly._

"_As you wish my love, but I'm taking it slow. I want it to be special."_

" _With you it is special." she assured him. They made love and remained together all night long._

_**End Flashback**_

He looked at her and smiled. They'd been each others firsts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think you know, beautiful. Our first..."

"Time, the best if I do say so myself."

"I'd better go before we do something."

"No stay. We're both adults."

* * *

Cliffhanger whats gonna happen? 


	14. Oh My God!

A/N I was reminded that I forgot to include Adam in this story. Thanks to LastWhiteRose for reminding me. He'll come into the story this chapter. For my wonderful reviewers who said they were moving too fast... you'll love this chapter.

He pulled up to Kimberly's house, if he was correct their friends had been trying to get her and Tommy back together. 'I sure hope she didn't kill them.' He knew that his lil sister had a bad temper and it was worse when it involved Tommy. He took out his key and opened the door. He saw his friends passed out in her living room, but the light in her office was still on. He went down the hall and peeked his head into her office, she wasn't there. 'That's weird, she never leaves the light on when she's not in there.' He heard a muffled thump in her bedroom. He put down his wallet and keys and silently crept towards her bedroom. He threw open the door and...

"OH MY GOD!!"

"ADAM??" Kim screamed, pulling her shirt back on.

"SHIT! DON'T YOU KNOCK?" Tommy complained, upset that him and Kim had been interrupted AGAIN. Adam just stood there dumbstruck,

"Hello? Anyone home?" Kim questioned, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He jumped startled.

"What? Where am I? Did Rita and Zedd capture me again? Kim and Tommy making out half naked, not possible. They don't even talk anymore and they wouldn't get back together this fast. Even if Trini's evil plan did work, they still wouldn't almost have sex with eachother." he muttered to himself ignoring Kim and Tommy's protests. Kim finally gave up.

"Adam, relax it's all a dream. You've been driving for too long, go and sleep in my guest room. When you wake up everything will be back to normal."

"Sleep good, and Normal is good. Yes, Normal very good. Goodnight fake Kim and Tommy." he said nodding as he left the room. Tommy shut the door behind him and locked it. Kim broke out in laughter and Tommy soon joined her.

"Poor Adam, he came here trying to help. But, we just scarred him for life. Now that we're up let me show you this." she dug around in her walk-in closet and pushed a button which slid up to reveal a room with many ranger related things. She pulled him into the room and smiled as he walked around in wonder.

"Wow, this is amazing. Did Billy help you build this? I'm guessing Trini helped too.?"

"Yeah, they decided I needed something to remind me of my ranger days. So they built this room and since then I've gathered anything to do with the Power Rangers and put it back in this room." she told him and suddenly she yawned. He winked at her,

"Tired?"

"Yeah very much. C'mon let's get some sleep. We can deal with our friends in the morning. Night handsome"

"Night Beautiful" and they drifted off to sleep. They curled together instinctively and slept until a booming noise woke them up.

Kim might have to kill whoever woke her up... until next time

Pink Crane


	15. WTF?

HAHAHA!! I left last time with a cliff hanger...

* * *

Adam groaned as he woke up. He looked up and realized that he was at Kim's house. Memories of last night came flooding back to him. He jumped up and tore into the bathroom.

"I didn't see that, it never happened." he splashed water onto his face and tried to erase the memories. After about ten minutes he heard a noise downstairs and went to check it out. He almost laughed at the mess his friends had made of Kimberly's kitchen, she was going to kill them.

"Um, guys?What happened to the kitchen?" They turned around and Trini smiled,

"Oh it's only you Adam. Thank God." Adam looked at her and then rolled his eyes.

"So did you guys see Kim and Tommy come in last night?" He asked as the gang cleaned up the mess that was the kitchen. Jason turned around,

"No, did you?" he questioned. Adam nodded and then pointed to her bedroom. Jason dropped the trash can and the gang tore up the stairs, towards Kim's bedroom. Jason started to bang on the door, and the rest of them stood there in shock.

* * *

**BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!** Kim snuggled deeper into Tommy,

"Go away, I'm sleeping in today." she called from her spot in the bed. Tommy stirred and looked down at her,

"Morning, Beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Great, you?" she questioned,

"The same, who do you think is at the door?" he asked. She shrugged and they leaned in to kiss...SNAP!CRASH! The bedroom door flew off its hinges, and onto the bedroom floor. Kim jumped up her eyes flaming pink, and Tommy mumbled something about a conspiracy. Where the door had been was a group of their best friends, Jason stood in the doorway looking terrified. She glared at all of them and her eyes narrowed on Jason. She took a step towards him, Tommy moved to the edge of the bed, just in case.'But, I think Jase is the one who's gonna need help' he thought.

"Jason Lee Scott! You kicked in my door! You barged in without my permission! I was finally comfortable with him and you had to ruin our moment." she looked at him thoughtfully, "You have thirty seconds to run.Thirty,Twenty-Nine,Twenty-Eight..." she counted down, Jason in a sudden blast of intellgence took off across the house and outside. Kim turned towards the rest of her friends and grinned evilly,

"Um...Kim? Before you start to kill us I'd just like to say, we tried to stop Jase. But, it was like he was possessed or something. When Adam pointed to your room, he kinda went into a trance and then he was kicking the door in."

"Gee Thanks Rocko" Adam mumbled, and then he gulped when Kim turned towards him.

"So frog boy, what did you tell them?"

"I told them about you and Tommy being in you room, nothing else I swear." he swore and was relived when Tommy slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Kim relaxed automatically and leaned into him, the gang snuck back downstairs once she was distracted.

"Where did they go?" she asked when she looked back up. Tommy chuckled,

"They snuck downstairs when we were occupied." he pulled her into the bathroom with her and they...

Downstairs

"Is that the shower?" Aisha asked and Trini looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. The boys suddenly burst out laughing and the girls looked at them.

"What is so funny?" Kat demanded,

"They are just playing us." Zack told her,

"They wouldn't shower together after only one night." Rocky said, Billy looked at Adam who was turning green,

"Adam? Whats wrong?" Adam looked at him and then at the ceiling. Billy suddenly jumped up and tore up the stairs, Justin, Tanya, Aisha, and Trini close behind him. They checked the rooms one-by-one. They were staring at each other in disbelief, until Trini started happy dancing and each of the girls joined in. Jason tiptoed back in just as Kim and Tommy walked into the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Their hair was still wet and Jason's jaw dropped to the floor as did every guy in the kitchen.

"Bro?"

"Guys?" Kim snapped her fingers in front of them and they all jumped. Jason glared at Tommy who took a step back.

**"WHAT THE FUCK?? YOU SLEPT WITH KIM AND NOW YOU TWO ARE SHOWERING TOGETHER?"**

"But, Jason we didn't..."

**"YES, YOU TWO DID, KIM YOU'RE GLOWING AND TOMMY WON'T LET GO OF YOUR HAND."** Kim stepped towards him and slapped him across the face and he didn't talk again.

"Listen to me Jason, Tommy and I didn't sleep together," she glared at Adam, who's look said that he was sorry."We took separate showers and by the way, he and I are back together again." she told them, Then she walked out of the kitchen and Tommy followed and they disappeared into her room...

* * *

OHHHHHHHH!!How's that? Anyway thanks for reading, please review the more reviews the faster I'll update.


	16. More Rangers Needed?

You guys have this amazing guy in my life, to thank for this update. His name is Dustin and I wasn't going to update for awhile and he inspired me. So here's the next chapter. Thanks for the help, baby

* * *

She couldn't believe that after all they had done, they would continue to mess around. Tommy had set the door upright again and they were in her room, plotting against their friends. Suddenly his cell rang,

"Kim, could you get that?"

"Sure" she picked up his phone and answered it.

**+Hello?**

**-Dude, a chick just answered Dr. O's phone. (In the background you could hear a guy say he didn't believe it.)**

**+Umm...Who is this?**

**-Oh sorry this is Conner Mcknight.**

**+Hi, Conner. So what did you need Tommy for?**

**-It's kind of, private. Just tell him it was a color problem and we need his help ASAP! OW!!"**

**+What is going on over there?**

**-Just have Dr.O call us when he gets a chance. (Hold on, Kira!)**

**+Okay...**

The phone clicked off,

"Tommy, I think you're need in Reefside."

"Why?"

"A Conner Mcknight called and it sounds like their were in the middle of a fight."

"But,they would have contacted me if they needed me." as if on cue his communicator beeped.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, Hayley?"

"Sorry it interupt your break, but Mesogog's goons just showed up in downtown Reefside. The kids need your help now." she told him.

"Alright, I'm on my way." he told her as he gathered his things, she stopped him.

"You are not going without me." she told him looking him straight in the eyes. He nodded in defeat and she threw on some workout clothes and they hurried to his truck. Ignoring the groups questions of where they were going, they tore out of the driveway and sped towards Reefside. The gang followed them and noticed that there was a battle going on in Reefside. It took about a half hour to get there and the battle was in full swing. Tommy's racing skills really came in handy and the teens were relieved to see him.

"Dr. O! We could use a little help, " Trent yelled. Tommy nodded,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" he said morphing into the black ranger. Kim followed his lead,

"Ninjetti the Crane, Pink ranger power." they stood side-by-side and took on groups of Tryannodrones together. But, more just kept coming, luckly they had reinforcements. Their friends showed up and started to beat back the drones. This left Kim and Tommy to help the teens. Kim ran to help Kira,

"So you're the yellow, huh Kira?"

Kira looked at her,

"Kim...that's your name isn't it?"

"Yeah, so I hear you're a musician too?" she questioned as they double teamed the monster.Who then tried to catch they both. But, luck wasn't on they monster's side and Kira stuck her Ptera Grips in his neck and then he exploded into a pile of green goo.

"YUCK!" Kim said jumping back from the goo. Her friends chuckled,

"Same old Kim" Zack teased and he got knocked on his butt cuz he wasn't paying attention."Ow! That hurt, I'm way too old for this.But,at least I stuck to my own color." he said pointedly to Tommy. Who glared at him through his helmet. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared the monsters and drones disappeared. The gang crowded around the Dino Rangers and just as they got ready to power down, the media showed up and they were forced to stay morphed.The group started to panic, they hadn't planned on the press being here so soon.Kim had an idea and stepped up to the camera,

"Hi everyone it's me Kimberly Hart and I have the most amazing news. I'll be opening a dojo here in Reefside. This new place will have a gymnastics studio, a dance studio, and of course a martial arts studio. I was just in town to get a couple of ideas for the location." Kim continued to keep the media focused on her and her friends and the rangers disappeared. The media followed her until, she asked them to give her space to think. They took down a number where she could be reached and they left.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best" she told herself as she left the battleground.


	17. Aftermath

Kim's POV

* * *

'That was way too easy.' Kim thought to herself as she waited for Tommy to come and pick her up. She was nervous about the fact that monster hadn't grown and the fact that the drones had left so fast. She was brought out of her thoughts by Tommy pulling up,

"Hey beautiful, need a ride?" he teased,

"I don't know, my boyfriend might get jealous." he laughed,

"I can take him." and she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She shut the door and they headed to his house. She stared out the window as he drove them through town and he noticed her silence,

"Kim? Whats in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked her concerned,

"It's the battle, something was off. They just showed up and then after a while they left. The monster didn't grow and he was way too easy to defeat."

"I'm concerned about that too, but lets not worry the gang or the kids right now. Hopefully Mesogo will back off now that we have more rangers around." he admitted as they pulled into his driveway. There were quite a few cars already there and a red mustang that she didn't recognize.

"Who's mustang?"

"Conner's. He's a major flirt, so ignore him." she laughed and let him open the door for her.She walked in and Adam started clapping,

"Great job sis."

"What?"

"You distracted the media."

"So?"

"You really saved our butts." Rocky told her, the rest of the gang nodded. Then,

"See our little Kimmie grew up." he hugged her, "Right sis?" she smiled sweetly and then, punched him in the stomach. Not too hard and but enough that he noticed.

"OWWWWWW!!" he fell to the ground and rolled around. The gang laughed at Zack's expense. The teens walked in and Conner's eyes took in Kim, but as soon as the idea was in his head Kira smacked him.

"What was that for?"

"You were about to go back to dumb jock mode, not in front of the original rangers" Kim was watching them and smirked slightly. She nudged Tommy who looked at her then at the teens.

"Kira, Conner knock it off. Ethan,Trent,Hayley!!" he said, yelling the last part. Kira glared at her mentor, how dare he yell at her in front of the original Power Rangers. She got that patented evil yellow ranger gleam in her eyes, then in a instant she pulled Conner's lips to hers and he responded. She backed up into the wall next to Tommy's bedroom, she used one hand to open his door and they disappeared into his room.

"Damn, she's good." Jason said

"Yeah, the glare." Rocky said shuddering.

"Is so Yellow like." Adam said,earning a glare from his former female teammates. He took a step back and Kim walked forward,

"Frog boy had better learn to be very quite or he'll be feeling the wrath of the crane." Adam gulped and looked to the other guys for help.

"Kim, will you help me get Kira and Conner out of my room? Please, before I have to explain something to their parents, that will lead to uncomfortable questions." Tommy pleaded with her and her eyes softened as she stared at him. He led her away from Adam and towards his room. He turned the knob and it wouldn't turn. It was locked!! He cursed loudly,

"Kira Marie Ford!! Open this door! Conner Micheal Mcknight!! If you don't I swear that Mesogo will be the least of your problems." but,his threats didn't phase them. Kim couldn't help but smile, this girl was good. She really knew how to get Tommy all worked up. She couldn't help but laugh at his face. She laid a hand on his arm,

"Let me do this Tommy." She knocked on the door and Kira acknowledged her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come out before Tommy blows a gasket? He's gonna lose it in about two seconds."

"Please, don't let him kill me." Conner muttered, sneaking out of the room. Kira sauntered out and right up to Tommy,

"If you do that ever again, Conner and I will make you want to burn your bed." Kira turned and followed Conner down the stairs. Jason walked up to him,

"She told you, bro"

"Shut Up"

"Man, she told you off."

"Oh guys leave him alone."

"Yeah, he just got old off by one of his students." Trini said patting his shoulders mockingly. Tommy groaned and stalked off into his office. The gang laughed and gathered in his living room. Kim followed him into his office and closed the door...

* * *

HAHA!!Another cliff-hanger. R&R Love ya,

Pink Crane


	18. Someone was in there with you

So letting my muse go away for awhile wasn't a great idea, she didn't want to come back. So after promising her I'd update a lot, she came back and this is what came out of our minds. I'm really sorry this took so long, I blame her.

She shut the door behind her and walked over to his desk. He was sitting in the chair looking exhausted, and she felt her heart clench.

"Hey handsome" she said walking in front of him and sitting on his desk. He didn't even look up, instead he looked down at his lap. Kim smiled as she got a sudden idea, she slid off the desk and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took a deep breath.

"This is bad, Kim." she nodded for him to continue,"Something even worse then what we had to deal with. I can feel it, something terrible is going to happen. I don't want to lose you again." he told her sadly, she looked at him.

"Tommy, oh baby. You're not alone, you've got me, the gang, and the Dino Thunder rangers. I feel something too Tommy, but you won't lose me. Remember how many times we've been seperated? Did it ever last?" she kissed him and then she laughed as he tickled her.

"Okay, Beautiful you win. But, I'm gonna have Hayley put up a scanner that will detect any new powers or highly active powers." She smiled at him,

"So lets go give the gang Hell, what do you say?" She questioned he nodded, she got up and they walked out hand-in-hand. As the door shut a figure appeared, It was shrouded in a black cloak.

"My master will be pleased, when he hears that the way to defeat the Falcon is through the Crane, his Students, and the former rangers." he stalked over to the door and slid under it, then along the floor board and out the back door. Then, it disappeared it a flash of light. Inside the rangers were laughing and joking around, no one knowing what was to come...

Somewhere in Space

The figure teleported in and bowed to it's master.

"My lord, the way to destroy him is through the Graceful Crane. They have once again reunited and are now going to mentor the Dino rangers together. If we do not succeed in stopping them, they will become unstoppable."

"I know all this already. I am the almighty Set, and an ancient Egyptian God. Leave me, I need to rest." the servant bowed low to the creature before him and hurried out of the room. The Creature climbed from his throne and onto a great bed. He laid down and rested for many hours. His head swarming with ideas of how to destroy the rangers, past, present, and future.

"Zordon's sacrifice will have been in vain. I will finally rule the world. Then, we will see who the stronger side is."

Back with the rangers

Kim and Tommy were together, Jason and Kat, Trini and Billy, Aisha and Rocky, Tanya and Adam, Zach was dating Angela and Justin was with KJ. Hayley noted as she watched her friends interact together with the newer rangers. For once the guys seemed shocked into having nothing to say. 'This is a first, Conner not commenting on any of the girls. Kira must really have him whipped." she thought as she started the scanner Tommy had asked her to install. She loved to have access to all the ranger technology and the alien technology that Billy and Trini recieved from planets like Aquitar and Eltar. She ran a quick scan of the area and noticed resude energy that was coming from inside the house, in Tommy's office. She zoomed in on the area and saw a small trail leading to the backyard. She noticed it was pure dark energy.

"TOMMY!! Get over here, Now!" she yelled frantically. The older rangers rushed over and looked at the screens, automatically Billy, Trini, and Justin sat at the other computers and started trying to figure what the energy was from. The teens stayed behind Hayley and Tommy watching the screen, waiting to be told what to do. Tommy turned around,

"Ethan, go help the others on the computers. Conner, Kira call your parents and tell them you are staying at Trent's. Then I want you three to take that money I have stashed, about 100 of it, Kira you'll get the money, and I want you to go shopping. Kira you'll be in charge, Conner, you take the jeep and Trent please keep her from killing him. We'll need all the rangers alive if this gets bad. Go hurry, Ethan call your mom on the line down here and say you're staying at Trent's. Guys, conference now." Tommy ordered and as was normal the other rangers fell in line. Kim stood next to him holding his hand trying to keep him calm. The Dino Rangers scurried off and Ethan headed to the room with a phone in it. The computers flashed and the original 12 rangers looked at Hayley expectantly. She turned to face them,

"Guys this isn't good, the energy matches that of a god. An ancient god at that, but it wasn't the god but a servant. It was in your office Tommy about an hour ago. Right around the time you and Kim left the room. I think it was listening to everything you guys said."

"All we were talking about was we both had this really bad feeling and what we were gonna do about it." Kim said and she left out the part about her and him making out. Tommy nodded,

"This isn't good you know that right guys?" The gang of former rangers nodded sadly and Aisha spoke up,

"So what do we do now?" Sudddenly a voice from their past swept through the room.

**Rangers, you will need Dulcea's help. Contact her using your Ninjetti spirits. Good luck my rangers, May the Power Protect You.**

They looked around for the source of the voice and saw nothing, but they felt his presence.

"So we need to contact Dulcea?" Adam questioned, Rocky nodded as did the rest of the Ninjetti rangers. They gathered in a circle, like they had done in the past and called their animal spirits.

"Red Ape"

"Yellow Bear"

"Black Frog"

"White Falcon"

"Pink Crane"

They each glowed their ninja spirit color and fell into some kind of trance.

On Phadeos

Dulcea stood on her plateau that overlooked the valley of the Great Power. She felt their presence before she saw them,

"Welcome Rangers"

"Dulcea, " Kim squealed and rushed over to hug the warrior queen. She smiled,

"Hello Kimberly," she turned to the others in turn., "Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. How good to see you all again."

"Nice to see you too Duclea"

"What is wrong rangers? Your spirits are nervous, what has happened?"

"Zordon contacted us and told us we would need your help."

"With what?"

**Dulcea, he is back. The one they called Set, he wants to stop what is meant to come. It involves our rangers and the others. He has already gained some of his powers back. I know he is after the Heart and Soul of this team. I must go now, May the Power Protect you all.**

"Rangers are the others with you?"

"Yes, back at my house. Why?"

"Because my ninjetti, he is after Kimberly." Duclea told them sadly, Kimberly walked over to the ruins overlooking the valley. Tommy looked at the master warrior and then at Kimberly,

"Why? What do they want with Kim? Tell us Duclea."

"Please, we need to know." Aisha told her, trying to keep Tommy and the guys calm. Duclea nodded,

"Later my children, for now I need you to go and get the others. Have your friend Hayley teleport you all here. Bring her and the Dino Rangers here as well."

"Will do Duclea" Rocky bowed mockingly. Aisha smacked him and the group laughed. Kim walked back over to them,

"So are we ready to go?" she questioned. Duclea laid a hand on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. She let her go and looked at the humans, that she considered to be her and Zordon's children. She watched them leave and silently prayed for their safety. She turned around as she felt an evil presence enter the temple grounds. She knew something terrible was about to happen, so she prepared herself for a battle to the end.

Tommy's basement (Dino lair)

The former rangers who weren't ninjetti stood around the room, looking everything from worried to pissed off at being left behind. Suddenly the Ninjetti rangers came out of their trances.

"Guys we have to get to Phadeos."

"Why?"

"Someone else is after Kim." Rocky told them, "OW!"

"If I wanted everyone to know Rocky, I would have told them." Kim said before she left the lair and went upstairs. Jason and Tommy went to follow her, but Trini stopped them.

"Aisha and I will go." she pulled Aisha up the stairs with her. The guys looked around and noticed Kat and Tanya off to the side looking a little lost. Jason walked over and wrapped Kat in a hug, Adam kissed Tanya's forehead. Suddenly sirens started going off. All eyes turned to Hayley and the computers. They saw something they had never seen before and then...

R&R

Pink Crane


End file.
